Stay with Me
by Charlemange
Summary: "I don't understand what's going on with me, I feel so strange." "It's ok Yin, those are your emotions," with that, Hei embraced Yin. "Never let me go, Hei. Stay with me." Oneshot.


**Stay with Me**

By: Charlemange

Author's note: (I do not own Darker than Black. My first one shot)

The rain splashed subtly on the apartment roof. The rain was slightly more than a drizzle, but it was enough to cause a blur in vision when sight was involved. ;otherwise, it was hardly noticeable. It was so quiet within the apartment that the only sound that could be heard was the sound of rain splashing against the sides and of the roof of the apartment. The sound of the rain was relaxing to some, but it was a mild annoyance to others.

Hei, however, did not mind as his thoughts preoccupied his mind.

Hei was thinking about his life as a contractor and of all the things that had gone awry ever since his transformation into the so called Black Reaper. He had lost almost everything that was of importance: family, friends, emotions and even the stars.

Nothing was ever gained back in return.

Except for one thing.

A companion.

She was a strange doll, the thing was, you couldn't exactly call her a 'doll' or a 'human'. She was both, she was emotionless but she was expressive. She would have been a mystery others ,but, to Hei, there was no real difference between the two mediums. She meant something to him and because of that he cared for her in ways only a human could towards another human.

He didn't care for her as much in the past, but as he partook in more missions and spent more time with her, Hei noticed something.

There seemed to be always someone watching him every possible minute; the feeling was subtle enough to know someone was there, but the feeling was not enough to be sure of it.

He always assumed it was Yin and before he knew it, he relied upon Yin more and more for support in combat and, in time, emotionally.

…

She became everyone.

...

The feeling of being watched was creeping upon Hei once again. Noticing a puddle of rainwater outside the window of his apartment and a certain observer spirit in it, Hei smiled to himself and muttered, "found you, Yin." With that, the observer spirit quickly melted into the puddle it had resided in and a knock ensued on the door of Hei's apartment. Opening the door, Hei found Yin soaked in rainwater with her head looking down on the floor beneath her. Her gothic purple dress was soaked and clinging towards her petit body and her silvery hair was drooping down. If she was sad, he couldn't tell.

Hei, in a questioning one, asked "What brings you here, Yin?"

Yin, responding directly and quickly, "I felt lonely."

"Anything else?"

Shaking her head in answer, Yin entered the doorway of Hei's apartment. Her cloth were dripping with rainwater and she was shivering in the coldness of Tokyo's late spring. Looking at Yin's condition, Hei said with compassion towards Yin "Come in, I'll get you a towel and change of cloth, Yin."

Shaking her head in answer to Hei's question, Hei paused and said, "you'll catch a cold if you don't." Upon asking that question, Yin sneezed softly.

Responding to her, once again, He muttered softly, "see?"

Yin, finally agreeing came into Hei's room and sat within it. Upon sitting down, Yin looked around at the apartment and the plainness of it and everything it encompassed. A desk, a light and a kitchen. Hei was simple and Yin thought of herself as simple as well. But, Yin hoped for herself to have more in common with Hei than just being simple. He was so compassionate towards her, brave too he was everything she wanted and wanted to be.

Thinking to herself about Hei, Yin head muffled footsteps coming towards her. The sliding door opened and Hei appeared with a folded black shirt and a towel. "Here, Yin. A towel and a change of cloth," moving away from the room Yin resided in, "I'll leave you be as you dry up and change."

Yin took the black shirt and towel Hei had given her in her hands. The shirt she received was slightly reminiscent of Hei's scent and so she put it up towards her chest as if her body would absorb Hei's essence while she stared oddly at the ceiling.

Waiting, Hei called, "are you done, Yin?"

Coming out of the room as a response to Hei's question, Yin remarked, "how do I look?"

The shirt was a bit large on Yin's body, but it complimented her features nicely. She was beautiful the way she was, but when her hair was spread erratically around her body it, somehow, made her more beautiful.

Hei, answering, "you look wonderful, Yin."

Nodding towards Hei's anwser, Yin's eyes sparkled with an unnatural light and shown as if they were flustered and happy though her face remained emotionless and still. Yin did not know the feelings that she was suddenly experiencing nor did she know how to express them, but if Hei could this by simply complimenting her then she was looking forwards to spending the day with Hei.

And, hopefully, for longer.


End file.
